<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flash Fiction (A Collection of Shorts) by Myth_is_a_Mirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178016">Flash Fiction (A Collection of Shorts)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror'>Myth_is_a_Mirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Comfort/Angst, Disguise, F/M, Inspired by Ever After (1998), Married Couple, Meet-Cute, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Self-Doubt, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of shorts/scenes inspired by various prompts. Tags &amp; characters added as it grows and noted in each chapter.</p><p>Short #1: The Queen He Needs - Persephone's first day as queen<br/>Short #2: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178016/chapters/63779104">Welcome to Perkatory</a> - Coffeeshop AU, Persades<br/>Short #3: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178016/chapters/63967309">Devotion</a> - Poseidon returns home to Amphitrite<br/>Short #4: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178016/chapters/64385887">Just Like Me</a> - Hades is a stay-at-home dad to 6yo son<br/>Short #5: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178016/chapters/64672426">Waffles and Pancakes</a> - Ares and Aphrodite, the morning after a party<br/>Short #6: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178016/chapters/65589601">A New Season</a> - Demeter wears black to Persephone's wedding<br/>Short #7: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178016/chapters/65856463">Forever After</a> - At midnight, Eros sees Psyche</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Demeter &amp; Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Queen He Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This first prompt comes from @kore.cob on Instagram:<br/>"Persephone struggles with her new role as queen and/or exploring it for the first time."</p><p>Tag: Persephone's self doubt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We have breakfast and dress in mortal garb, but worry twists in my gut, eating at me from the inside.</p><p>Still, I smile.</p><p>“A beautiful queen,” Hades says, fingers trailing down the dangling ribbons in my hair. It’s my first day beside him, sitting in judgement on my own obsidian throne. “You look perfect, my love.”</p><p>I know. That's always been my trouble. Picture perfect. Good girl. Teacher’s favorite. The quick friend. I want to do well, but can I do <em> this</em>? Do I have the wisdom at only 20? Can I support him the way he...I gulp down the fear. I love him enough to soldier on. </p><p>“Ready?” He holds my hand, firmly rooting me to the present. I tighten the ribbons that hang too loose on one side.</p><p>“Born ready,” I joke. His eyes crinkle at the sides. No one can do that but me, and it strengthens me. I can do this.</p>
<hr/><p>An hour later, the world closes around me.</p><p>I lost it over a shade whose crimes were too close to my own experience. Darkness and terror crush me under the reality that I can’t do anything good enough, after all. I lean my face against the tall, cold walls of the passageway behind the throne room and weep. My breaths saw out. Bright blue ribbons fall to my feet, unraveled in my acres of hair, torn and interwoven with thorns. Hot tears slide free, a river of misery that warms the stone against my cheek.</p><p>“Sweetness.” His voice is gentle behind me. Too gentle. I’m not this weak. I swore I wouldn’t be, that I’d be strong for him and do this right. Be the queen he needs. I turn and he hovers over me, his hand trembling to touch me but not.</p><p>“I’m not fragile, Aidoneous!” I push his chest. “Yell at me! I screwed up!” He doesn’t yell. His huge hand falls to the nape of my neck and pulls me forward. The cold, clean smell of him covers me. “I can't do this,” I grit out.</p><p>“You can. You’ll do it <em> your </em> way. Frankly that shade deserved your wrath. You didn’t screw up, and even if you did, what’s wrong with that? I screw up all the time. We'll work through it.”</p><p>I collapse into him, hugging hard around his middle, and just let myself cry.</p><p>“You were worried this morning.” His fingers comb through my hair. “I should have said something.”</p><p>“No!” I rear back and poke his chest. He smiles at my ferocity. “I should have said something, and I didn’t. I didn’t want you to worry.”</p><p>“Worry is my vice, and pride is yours.”</p><p>“Pride?” I blink, confused. I’m not a proper queen at all. Pride is the last thing I thought he'd accuse me of.</p><p>“You think you can bear everything alone. You can’t. That's why you have me, why we have each other,” he says. I sob harder, my whole body shaking, and still he holds me. “You already do so much. You inspire people, put on a brave face, and conquer every obstacle. I don't want you to do it alone anymore. Fates, I don't want to do it alone.”</p><p>“I just want to be the queen you need.” Through my tears, his face is a watercolor dream of red and blue and silver-white.</p><p>“The kingdom can have their perfect dread queen and their terrifying, unseen king.” Rough fingers trace over my face, and I melt into the touch. He pulls another ribbon free and rubs it between his fingers. “Aidoneous only wants Kore Persephone. The complicated woman I love. Share your whole heart with me. That’s the only thing I need.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Perkatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to Rebecca<br/>for the prompt:</p><p>"Persephone works at a coffee shop through college. One day, Hades walks in!"</p><p>Tags: Meet cute, Coffee shop AU, Persephone + Hades</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Next please!” Persephone kept her tone sugar-sweet. It had been a busy morning behind the espresso bar at the university cafe, but that didn’t mean she could slack on customer service.</p><p>“Red eye, triple espresso.”</p><p>Typing in the order, she noticed the hairs on her arms prickle as the deep, sonorous voice skittered over her. </p><p>“Triple?” That's three shots with black coffee. Her eyes bugged out as she looked up and up. “That’s a heart attack in black, mister!”  </p><p>“Not your cup of tea?” One eyebrow cocked up over ruby-bright eyes. His deep blue skin was offset by waves and waves of silver-white hair. </p><p>“I like to live la vida mocha,” she said, and her cheeks heated at the stupid joke. </p><p>“Cool beans.” He chuckled, covering it with a cough and bashful look. Gods, he was…</p><p>“My king. Sir, good day. Welcome to Perkatory!” Her manager elbowed her out of the way and bowed forward toward the tall man. “Thank you for gracing us with your presence, King Hades.”</p><p><em> King? Oh dear. </em> Her mouth fell open. Mama’s whispered criticisms and Artemis’ grumbled irritation about the three kings echoed in the back of her mind. But their warnings were so very, very far back she couldn’t hear it over the electric crackling roar that rushed through her when he looked at her like she was an iced pumpkin muffin ready to be licked.</p><p>“No need to make a scene.” He rubbed the back of his neck and waved the creamsicle orange nymph off with his other hand. “Just here to order a drink.”</p><p>“On the house, of course.”</p><p>He smiled at the manager and handed a crisp, blue 1,000 drachma note over. “Certainly not. I insist.”</p><p>At her manager’s fast blinking shock, Persephone stepped back up to the register. The line of customers had grown by double, and they needed to get things moving.</p><p>“Red eye with triple espresso coming right up.” She pressed the green <em> Complete Order </em> button and looked up at him again. Mistake. The discombobulation came again. She lost sense of her limbs and train of thought. Muscle memory of the order process prevailed as she picked up a cup and a Sharpie, but never dropped her gaze. “I just need a name.”</p><p>The remains of his courtesy smile to her boss transformed into something far more dangerous - wide and lopsided with bright teeth. A dimple flashed. She stopped breathing.</p><p>“You didn’t catch my name back there, sweetness?” King Hades. Aidoneous. The Unseen One. <em> Sugarsnaps! </em> Of course.</p><p>Shaking her head, fragrant, blue petals fell down. <em> Double sugarsnaps. </em> She looked left and right, kicking the blossoms under the counter before anyone could see, and exhaled through her nose, willing her flustered nerves to calm. He’s just a carousing, flirtatious king, that’s all. <em> Sweetness. Pfft! Get it together, girl! </em> A thought popped to her head and she chewed on her lip to fight back a smile. </p><p>“Um yeah. Got it. Be right out.” She refused to look up again, instead calling out around his bulky body. “Next please!”</p>
<hr/><p>Hades leaned in the shadowy corner and watched the barista with a sense of humor just his shade of weird. She had a sunny disposition for everyone but was obviously a hard worker. He almost wished they’d take longer with his order so he could just watch her for a bit.</p><p>Like a flamingo in flight, she snatched a cup from her coworker making drinks and thunked it down on the far counter. Her gaze met his, and his knees wobbled. She nodded quick with a secret smile and crooked her finger at him. Wild gorgons couldn’t keep him away. His feet carried him forward, but she scurried away. Sipping his drink, he sighed at the pleasant, bitter taste and watched her converse with a new customer. It was then he noticed the name scrawled on the side of the cup in a looping script. The tail end of the last letter formed a six petaled flower. Not Hades or even Aidoneous.</p><p>
  <em> Scoundrel. </em>
</p><p>His own laugh surprised him. She glanced over her shoulder and handed the next customer’s paper cup to her coworker. He winked at her. Curiously, more blue flowers sprouted in her hair. Her eyes rolled up in surprise. Twisting back to her register, she caught his gaze again as she yelled out.</p><p>“Welcome to Perkatory, next please!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks to @ziminigimi on IG (and here!) For the prompt:<br/>"Poseidon and Amphitrite"</p><p>Tags: Married Love, Poseidon + Amphitrite 💚💚</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Gaia, it feels good to be in the deep blue again, </em> Poseidon thought. <em> Free. Easy. Quiet</em>. </p><p>The King of the Sea was free and easy but quiet? Not so much. He left that virtue to his wife, Queen Amphitrite.</p><p>Swimming through their castle, he emerged up into a circular living room, surrounded on all sides by a massive glass dome. Turning to the sunlit side, just beyond the transparent wall, countless glowing squid floated past in a slow, strange flight.</p><p>However, his gaze didn't fall on them. Poseidon watched the elegant profile pressed close to the glass. Long, delicate fingers lay on the cool surface. Her fingers tapped, a coded message no doubt. She always had a way with the most mysterious lifeforms.</p><p>“All is well, my treasure?” He couldn’t see her face and worried for a moment that the turmoil he'd left behind in Olympus had followed him here.</p><p>She turned like a seal, oil slick and smooth. The rippling, dappled light made magic over her bright skin. Exquisite. He loved to watch her move, so fluid.</p><p>“It’s mating season,” Amphitrite’s voice was a husky song that always sparked heat through his limbs. His ears popped to fins to hear her better. She moved toward him. “Can’t you feel it?</p><p>There <em> was </em> a low, thrumming energy around them. He drank in the sight of her serpentine form slithering closer and let out a rumbling exhale. “I feel it now...now that I’m home with you.”</p><p>She inspected him as her body hissed over the stone floor. One hand fluttered to her neck, tracing the circular pattern there, a tell of nerves. She worried about him when he was gone.</p><p>“Your brothers?” she asked.</p><p>Only an arm’s length away, he couldn’t stand the distance anymore and pulled her to him. She bent backward, eyelids fluttering on a sigh.</p><p>“My brothers are idiots, as ever.” Poseidon kissed one cheek, then the other. The scent of water lilies permeated her skin, intoxicating.</p><p>She hummed in agreement, a tease of that voice she used so sparingly. He loved to coax it out of her with jokes, make her laugh or, better yet, shout his name in pleasure.</p><p>“Hades wants a queen,” he said.</p><p>Her mouth fell open in surprise.</p><p>“He was going to ask Minthe, if you can believe it.”</p><p>Dazzling green eyes narrowed to slits.</p><p>“I know, I know. We talked him out of it.” He chuckled and pressed closer against her cool, soft skin. His palms roved down her generous form as hers traced the lines of his shoulders then down his spine. Nose to nose, they stared at each other for a beat, cataloguing their lover's form.</p><p>“There’s another woman Hades cares for. He...loves her, I think,” Poseidon said. Amphitrite’s nose brushed back and forth against his, her expression serious and attentive. He continued, “They only just met, so it might sound crazy, but the signs are there; he worships her, is insanely possessive, and has no clue what to do with himself.”</p><p>“Sounds familiar,” she whispered, lips just against his. Gods, he missed her, no matter if it was a week or day. There was no one like his wife. Their familiarity and limitless ease together. Their history.</p><p>“Hera showed up, and it all went to shit.” He huffed.</p><p>“Don’t fret, my heart.” Amphitrite pressed a feather-light kiss to the side of his mouth then the tip of his nose. “You did your best.”</p><p>He grimaced, suppressing a smile. “Wellll…” At her cocked eyebrow, he laughed. “It was all with the best intentions, of course. I said if <em> he </em> wasn’t interested in the new girl, I was looking for a second wife. I also may have suggested he borrow you if he wanted the taste of a real queen.”</p><p>Dangerous, shark-like teeth flashed as her grin stretched wide and slow. “Clever man. What fun you are.”</p><p>It was so easy to fall into the role he inhabited with his brothers - the easygoing jokester. With Amphitrite, it was different. She saw his hidden purpose. He felt big and important and...heard. In return, his devotion was as deep as the sea.</p><p>Poseidon kissed her then, ravenous for the woman who knew all of him. He gave himself up to the siren spell of her very being. Their tongues met, and her voice was a crooning mewl. Together, they twisted and slipped into the water.</p><p>Surrounding them, a million or more bioluminescent squid bobbed and drifted. Their instinct demanded migration to some unknown destination. The King and Queen of the Sea acted on an instinct of their own, but unlike the teeming life around them, they were already home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just Like Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short inspired by AprilSketcho's image of Hades hugging his young son <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CBEMqTvgGWk/">(Link Here)</a>. She writes: "AU: Hades becomes a stay at home dad while Persephone goes back to do her work in the Mortal realm for spring... and he loves it because he is not alone."</p><p>Thinking about that and the image made me cry but also connect with an important moment from Episode 80 when Persephone says Hades is "Just like me/The same as me." Anyway...hope you enjoy!</p><p>Tags: Parenthood, Comfort, Hades + Zagreus (son)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades' favorite time of day was after breakfast when they went to the park together. It was the first one Persephone had finished in the Underworld years ago. A tiny patch green sat in the middle of the city, full to the brim with night-blooming flowers and winter hardy plants. A pocket park, perfect and small, just like her.</p><p>Just like him.</p><p>"I'll get some plants Gram taught me about last night!” Zagreus shouted and took off, promptly tripping. Hades' winced, his hand reaching out on instinct, but soon enough the boy popped back up and shouted over his shoulder, “She said Auntie H loves purple spots and old man's beard."</p><p>His son ran ahead, scavenging for lichen and dead nettle he must have learned about in his video chat with Demeter last night. Hades marveled at how much his son had grown in just a few short months even as small as he was at only six years old. Some days, Zag seemed ungainly and out of sync with his body. Defenseless. So many things could hurt him. But the boy had a fiercely independent spirit, and Hades had learned to give him space, as hard as it was. Persephone insisted.</p><p>Life since meeting her had been anything but easy between the trial, her mother, and the terrible commute. When a surprise pregnancy was added to the mix, they'd had a lot to deal with. 9 more days and the family of three would be reunited.</p><p>There was a routine, seasonal ebbs and flows to their life. Hades was a work-from-home dad for a few months each year. He split time between the Underworld and a few weeks around their son’s summer birthday at Demeter's estate. They made it work. Family was everything, a constant lesson in balance and compromise.</p><p>With his silver mop of hair and clumsy blue body, Zag looked so much like Hades, he sometimes had to pinch himself. <em> Is he too much like me? </em>Hades worried, analyzing constantly for signs their son's extended time with him each year made him too uptight, too worried, or too quiet. No, he reminded himself, watching his son stuff medicinal herbs in his pocket for Hecate. He was like Persephone in subtler ways, the things only a parent sees - endlessly giving, kind, and curious about everything. Hades sighed and rubbed his neck. <em>Only 9 more days.</em></p><p>"Papa papa, come ‘ere!" </p><p><em> Oh fates, a dead animal? Trash? A broken piece of glass? </em>Hades rushed forward and knelt beside his son. He brushed dirt off Zag’s knees, eyes roving over his spindly legs for cuts or bruises.</p><p>When Zag turned to him, light refracted on his grinning face, a dim rainbow illuminating the treasure cupped in both tiny hands. His round eyes and cute freckled nose looked just like his mother, but everything else was a mirror image of his father.</p><p>"I made it, papa.” His fingers unfurled to reveal a thumb-sized ruby. The moonlight painted purple streaks of light across his face. "Just like you."</p><p>
  <em> Just like me/The same as me. </em>
</p><p>What his father and Minthe used to hurl at him as a curse, Persephone had long ago made a blessing. In a garden not unlike this one, she’d been planting roses. They’d talked of Sicily, and she’d gifted him a flower along with something far more precious. An assertion that Hades wasn’t broken. </p><p>
  <em> Just like me/The same as me. </em>
</p><p>To hear his son say the same brought tears to his eyes. With infinite tenderness, he grabbed the gem and hugged his son close. Closing his eyes, his lips curved into a smile remembering that moment, one in a long string of learning to fall in love for the first time. His heart ached, in the best of ways, knowing that as a parent, love was completely different. It was immediate, but the roots grew deeper each year. They had to, because a child needed space to grow, to soak up influences around them and become something more than a simple reflection of their parents.</p><p>“So you like my shiny rock?” Zag giggled and pulled back, bracing his little hands on his father's chest.</p><p>Hades brushed the hair from his forehead and nodded. "I do."</p><p>“Well too bad!" Zag snatched it back and booped Hades on the nose with a mischievous grin. "You’ll have to make your own, ya charlatan!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Waffles and Pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This scene was a prompt from @takeitofftrixie on Instagram.</p><p>"Ares/Aphrodite spin-off. What happened after the pool party?" This references the last couple chapters of the college AU Ares/Aphrodite from my other fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562146">"Friends First."</a> It's a little longer than the other shorts - just FYI. So anyway, this scene opens with a college-age Ares and Aphrodite at a Waffle House, the morning after a banger.</p><p>Art credit: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ameezies/">Ameezies</a></p><p>Tags: WAP (song), Ares + Aphrodite</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun slanting through the diner window warmed Aphrodite. She rested her chin in her hand, thinking. A pleasant soreness sang through her body as she rolled her head in a circle, cataloging each delicious ache. Aphrodite was back to her routine. Hard partying, casual hookups, and business deals to conquer.</p><p>“Get your protein, my beauty.” Ares pushed a fork full of scrambled eggs to her mouth. Everything was the same, but not. The ruby mask around his eyes darkened with heat and something more - a naked tenderness.</p><p>She swallowed the food and her unexpected emotions. Things had shifted between them. He wanted more and so did she. Unspoken but it was there. She and Ares had woken up naked in a soft patch of grass surrounded by flowers. What a night. He’d scrounged up some sweatpants, and she’d found a dress dangling from a tree that fit. They'd walked barefoot down the street to Waffle House, a tradition of sorts after wild nights at his place.</p><p>“I’ve got that meeting later,” she said. Her newest business deal was...complicated. She’d be working with Hades and Hephaestus on social media for some of his new tech. “You can drive me?”</p><p>He nodded and smiled, but it seemed forced. His gaze searched hers.</p><p>“You’ll behave?” she asked, reaching toward him with her fork to trail the dull points up one side of his jaw then down the other. </p><p>“For you?” he rumbled. The flesh at his neck prickled in response. “I can be persuaded.”</p><p>She twisted and scraped the four metal tines from his upper lip, down over the plump flesh to the morning stubble of his chin. The way this beastly beauty yielded to her always made her sigh in pleasure. “Good boy.”</p><p>The waiter came by with coffee refills, and she pulled back. Mentally running through a few elements of the marketing plan, she played with the breakfast food on her plate - Nymphstagram campaign, Fatesbook ads, and an engineered viral video. She traced the yellow, square-lettered logo on the napkin and smiled. </p><p>“There’s some whores in this Waffle House...whores in this Waffle House,” she whispered to herself while Ares chattered with the waiter, “WAP, WAP, WAP, WAP.” The fork scratched across the plate as she pushed pancakes around. Those bits were too soggy to eat now. “Wet and gushy,” she sang and huffed a little laugh. <em> Gushy</em>. Somehow the radio edit sounded even more explicit.</p><p>“WAP?” Ares turned back to her and asked, sliding his bare foot up her calf, his fingertips crawling like an insect on the hunt across the table toward her.</p><p>“Mmhmm,” she hummed, distracted, as his fingers twined with hers. She popped a strawberry in her mouth, tonguing the tip of it before sucking the end. His eyes blinked slowly as she bared her teeth and bit down, letting the juice slide down her chin.</p><p>“WAP is all I think about when I’m out on military training exercises.” Ares’ thumb rubbed over her baby pink painted nails. “Good old Wireless Access Point.”</p><p>“Wireless Access Point?” She bit off the rest of the strawberry and flicked the leafy end at him. He ducked away, and it splattered to the cushioned bench back behind him.</p><p>“Yeah.” He laughed and grabbed the three sausages from her plate, gobbling them down like a comical cookie monster. “WAP. The commander sets them up so we have internet access. Wireless Access Point.”</p><p>“What on Gaia’s green earth.” How did this god not know about the sex positive feminist anthem of the century? Her brows pinched. “That’s not what WAP is, honey boy.”</p><p>He blinked, lips scrunched together in the way that made him look like a little kid. Sliding out from his seat, he stood and pulled her up against him. His fingertips traced the side of her face, thumb rubbing over her brow. “W - A - P. Hmmm…” His other hand still tangled with hers and lay fisted over his heart. “Worship And Prayer?”</p><p><em> What? </em> It was her turn to blink. <em>WAP is a self-love, slut-proud, lyrical work of art! How did he- </em></p><p>She squeaked when he leaned down and hoisted her in his arms, bridal style, so they were eye-to-eye. “Worship is only what you deserve. Prayer is me every night, missing you.”</p><p>She chewed her lip, taking in his earnest expression. <em>Sweet dummy, gods love him.</em> She pinched his proud, square chin and wiggled his head back and forth. “That’s not what W-”</p><p>“Oh, oh, ohhhh, I know what it is.” Ares leaned down to the table and grabbed a syrup soaked bit of waffle, stuffing it in her mouth before she could answer. She took a little bite but held on to the rest in her hand.</p><p>“You’re still hungry babe?” Ares smirked. “Singing WAP WAP WAP about waffles and pancakes?”</p><p>“You big beautiful idiot. You're-”</p><p>“I mean…” His smile grew full of that familiar mischief she knew so well. “WAP is dripping, sweet, and delicious.”</p><p>“You're messing with me! Rascal!” Sticky syrup trailed down her forearm as she pounded his chest with the fist still holding the rest of the remnants of the waffle. “You know what WAP is!”</p><p>“A little fight always gets me going.” He growled and gripped the arm pummeling him. He licked up a trail of syrup, then bit the heel of her hand instead of the food she held. </p><p>“Gimme that WAP, babe.” He licked the end of the waffle and one of her fingers, then nipped at it. “Daddy’s hungry.”</p><p>“You…” She was breathless and messy, half naked in a Waffle House. What this god did to her defied all logic. “You’re impossible.”</p><p>“Just like you like me, hmmm?” His hum was gravelly and deep, shaking through her body, doing delicious things to her insides, especially when his eyes glittered with self-confident amusement. No dummy at all.</p><p>Her cheeks heated like an inexperienced maiden. No one had this effect on her.</p><p>“I said, certified freak,” he crowed and hefted her in his arms for a firmer hold. His jagged teeth sank into the waffle. The heat of his skin soaked through the thin dress, making her feel warm and safe.</p><p>“Seven days a week.” She waggled her brows at him and played along.</p><p>“Wet ass pu#$@,” he shouted louder, the last word garbled as she shoved more waffle in his mouth. He swayed them in a little dance, still singing, “Make that pull-out game weak.”</p><p>She leaned up to feed him the last piece and kiss his sweet mouth, whispering, “Put you on your knees, give you something to believe in.”</p><p>“Never lost a fight, but I'm looking for a beating,” he said as he chewed. After swallowing, he twirled them and sang out, “In the food chain, I'm the one that eat ya. If I eat your a-”</p><p>“GAH!” Aphrodite shouted and laughed, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the words. Her eyes slid sideways, and she realized the dining room had grown silent. The waiter stood with crossed arms and a mile wide grimace nearby. She smiled sweetly at him, even as Ares nipped at her. “Clayton, no time for the check! Put it on Zeus’ tab.”</p><p>Ares strode to the exit shouting, “Big D stand for big demeanor!” He popped two of her fingers in his hot mouth, licking and sucking the mess off. She chuckled, sliding her tongue around then inside his ear. The door burst open with a loud jangle, and they made their way up the hill back toward his apartment.</p><p>“My dirty girl needs to get all cleaned up before her big meeting,” he said. </p><p>She pulled back. Her meeting. With his brother and Hades. He’d probably played this silly game just to make her laugh and forget her worry over that damn meeting. Everything between them was more complicated than just this endless fun, wasn’t it? He winked at her and moved on to cleaning her next two fingers and thumb with his tongue, then licked down her arm. His hold was firm but endlessly careful. </p><p>She was precious to him. This wasn’t casual at all anymore.</p><p>Her heart fluttered then constricted at his tender care. Was he too careful though? She knew his feelings for her ran deeper. They were the same ones she kept locked tight, afraid he’d run when seeing her darker, vulnerable side. Because inside, she was a mess. No fun at all.</p><p>She drank in the sight of him, so much more than his rugged good looks (not that those hurt). As he walked, carrying the weight of them both up the hill, her fingers traced the defined muscles of his neck and shoulders and his strong cheekbones. She tugged at his ear and pressed a thumb in the center of his chin. Months she’d been away and hadn’t called him. It was cruel. He deserved so much better. She wanted to make it work this time, but why was she so afraid? Regardless of his hothead demeanor, he’d never been anything less than her perfect counterpart, understanding of her work and decisions about her body. No one felt the same desire to both indulge in and conquer the chaos of passionate emotions like he did.</p><p>Just as she realized how precious she was to him, she indulged in the heavy, certain reality that he was precious to her. More precious than any other lover. And fear? What was the point? She had nothing to fear from this war maker and menace of men. He was her impossible, messy dream.</p><p>Her beautiful, silly man. </p><p>Her Ares.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Art by the talented and amazing <strong><a href="https://www.instagram.com/ameezies/">Ameezies</a></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit where credit is due: The Wireless Access Point, Worship and Prayer, and Waffles and Pancake part of the scene came from a HILARIOUS discussion my friend Emily saw on Facebook from some very un-hip older folks. Someone had asked what their grandson meant by asking if his grandmother had WAP. Multiple people chimed in guessing what WAP could mean. You can't make this shit up, folks. Anyway....I thought I'd incorporate it here, and Emily was kind enough to allow it.</p><p>I'm not sure when I'll get to the other short prompts people shared with me, but thought I'd list them here. If you like any of these in particular, let me know or give me some ideas to work with! I'm waiting for my Muse, I suppose.</p><p>- Norse/Greek pantheon crossover (involving lightning): this would combine two requests<br/>- Zeus and Hera arranged marriage + enemies-to-lovers: this would combine two requests<br/>- Hermes/Daphne<br/>- Demeter/Hades<br/>- Persephone/Hades (Jane Austen AU)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demeter wears all black to Persephone's wedding, but our queen understands why.</p><p>#Loretober Week 2 prompt: Fashion of the Underworld<br/>(Art at the end was a gift from my lovely friend Juju)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tingles raced down my spine in a familiar warm zing, but I wouldn’t believe it was true until I saw her with my own eyes. My long pink ringlets fell and bounced as I peeked my head around the corner. </p><p>Guests shouldn’t see the bride before the ceremony, but this was worth the risk. <em> She </em> was no ordinary guest.</p><p>“Demeter!” Hecate’s smooth voice echoed down the marble columned portico. I ducked further into the shadows. The Goddess of the Crossroads heels clicked a staccato beat as she strode down the spacious outdoor walkway. </p><p>A dark figure emerged.</p><p>
  <em> Mama. </em>
</p><p>I took a deep breath and willed my nerves to settle.</p><p>
  <em> She’s here. </em>
</p><p>It was my wedding day. Our day. We were Hades and Persephone, rulers of the Underworld to everyone else. To us, we were just Aidoneus and Kore, a boy and girl who fell in love.</p><p>I fiddled with the delicate lace at my waist and chewed my lip. A firm, heavy hand dropped to my shoulder, and I exhaled. Hades could move so silently, but never failed to be there when I needed him.</p><p>“I told you she’d come,” his deep whisper tickled my ear.</p><p>I nodded, more vigorously than I’d intended. My nerves were frayed. Excitement bubbled that she was here combined with worry that she’d be miserable. Judging by her outfit, she very well might be. </p><p>She wore black, head to toe, and she was stunning. </p><p>Mama’s skin glowed like the dewy grass of home and her amethyst hair hung in long waves. She’d always been a statuesque beauty but too severe and unapproachable for the fashion world to take notice. Tailored suits and tight updos were her normal uniform. Not today.</p><p>An ink-colored velvet gown hugged her curves, so black it seemed to swallow the light. The sparkle of dark gems at her waist and underbust shimmered in the flickering torchlight. On her head, a crown of black roses held in place a smoky, floor-length veil that billowed behind her in an ominous cloud of weightless fabric. She moved to Hecate like a panther, intense and betraying no emotion. When she stopped and they clasped hands, the veil floated in slow motion and encased her on all sides. </p><p>The tall goddesses exchanged pleasantries. They cut a striking contrast as Hecate wore the kind of powder blue tuxedo dress Demeter would have normally worn. Hecate never wore pastels, and Mama never wore black.</p><p>Black like she was going to a funeral. </p><p>The realization didn’t make me sad. I bit back a small smile. It was so over the top, nothing like the Demeter others knew. But I knew my Mama, and she had a flair for the melodramatic.</p><p>As if she could sense me, and she always could, her gaze snapped to where I hid.</p><p>Interlacing my fingers with Hades, I stepped out and walked toward her. He strolled beside me, stoic and strong. Mama’s gaze tracked over us slowly. She watched where our hands clasped for a long moment, eyelids narrowed to slits.</p><p>“I love your dress,” Hecate peered at Demeter, filling the awkward silence as we approached. “My favorite color.”</p><p>“You know what they say.” Demeter glanced up and down the grand front entrance to Elysium with barely concealed disgust. She waved a hand toward the starry sky surrounding us. The smell of rotting plants, the presence of shades everywhere, and the lack of sun unnerved her. “When in Rome.”</p><p>Hades and I stopped just beside Hecate, forming a crescent-shaped greeting line.</p><p>Mama’s fingers curled in on themselves like a wilted bloom. Her gaze snapped back to me as Hades put a hand on my shoulder, assessing. I could swear she still worried this was all some kidnapping gone wrong. His grip slid up to my neck, holding me lightly but possessive. Gods, I loved this man.</p><p>“You look so pretty, Mama,” I said.</p><p>The tight lines between her brows softened, and she swallowed as she looked me over. “And you look like an angel.”</p><p>I brushed my sweaty palm down my dress, seeing it in the light of her perusal. It was a dream come to life, something I hadn’t imagined growing up, so sure I would never marry let alone find true love. The corseted bust led to a full white skirt that bloomed out from my waist, embroidered with thousands of pink and purple silken flowers. The color concentrated at the top, with the largest flowers making up a chaotic sweetheart neckline. The dress embodied all the vibrant life Hades swore I brought to his life and our realm. I wondered if Mama would see it that way too, someday.</p><p>“I’m so glad you came.” My voice hitched.</p><p>“I will always be here for you, my Kore.”</p><p>Kore. Girl. <em>Her</em> little girl. I had struggled against her overprotection. At the same time, I loved how much she loved him, how she’d seen the best in me even in my darkest moments.</p><p>Tears stung my eyes as I rushed forward. My forehead nestled in her shoulder, and I breathed deep of her clean, lemony scent. I knew to others we'd make a strange pair, black and bright, stern and emotional. But this was who we were, even growing up. Opposites. Love held us together through all the tears and fights. Every time.</p><p>She pet my head and said I was her <em> perfect, beautiful child </em> in a whisper only I could hear. </p><p>My whole life I had been the center of hers - her little bean, her brightest dream, her triumph. She created me with glorious intention. We were to be partners in serving the earth - the wild fruits of spring to feed the harvest of summer and autumn.</p><p>That was her dream.</p><p><em> He </em> was mine.</p><p>I sniffed and looked back at Hades. His fingers twisted in the handkerchief he gripped, but there was the start of smile. A tilt to his lips. His gaze traveled from me to her but didn’t harden. He nodded at Demeter as her fingers combed through my hair, something she always did on instinct when we hugged.</p><p>Slowly, she nodded back, saying nothing. It felt like something huge.</p><p>Mother hadn’t predicted winter. It was a season none of us knew existed until I met Hades and discovered the depth of my powers and purpose. Winter would be the blessed months of rest, something not just he and I needed, but Mama too. All of mankind depended on the three of us, as complicated and messy as we were.</p><p>Mama wore black to my wedding, and it made sense.</p><p>She mourned my absence. I took heart that she was here, trying, making one step in the right direction. Winter was my time of rest, but it would be her time of reflection.</p><p>Today was the first day of a new season for us all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Art by <a href="instagram.com/mental_juju">Mental_Juju</a></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#Loretober Week 3 prompt: Movie Crossover</p><p>Movie = Ever After (1998 Cinderalla adaptation)<br/>Characters = Psyche and Eros</p><p>This piece was a collab with my friend Luna Wolff! She wanted to do a movie crossover art piece based on Ever After. When we chatted about it, we realized Psyche would be a perfect fit. Her final art piece is embedded at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Psyche was very good at running, and up until a few moments ago, Eros was excellent at being blind.</p><p>The crisp, autumn air rushed past her, a runaway in bare feet, a butterfly with cloth wings.</p><p>She passed under the clock tower and entered the maze. Her pace matched each notch of the second-hand arrow, triple time. <em><strong> Click</strong>. Pat-pat-pat. <strong>Click</strong>. Pat-pat-pat. </em></p><p>Psyche had come to the costume gala to pretend she was a shining, golden creature of immortal grace, but it was a mistake. She should have known better than to believe impossible dreams.</p><p>When her breaths became gasps, she tucked into a shadowed archway and gulped for air. The golden glow of the lanterns in the ivy-covered maze gleamed on her wine-purple skin. A necessary precaution. Her protective disguise. Aphrodite had spelled her nymph form to disappear at midnight. Locked in her room alone, Psyche could be in her skin again, the familiar, earthy glow of her first form. A mortal. She fell asleep each night tracing looping, nonsense lines across her skin. In the morning, she was Ampelus again.</p><p>Psyche’s breaths became steadier, wishing she was in her room. But no, she was in a borrowed dress, hidden in darkness. Her hands braced against the dewy leaves. Each new inhale brought the heady honeysuckle scent deep in her lungs. Her palms caressed up the delicate, lace gown of cream and ivory Aphrodite had leant her. Her fingers landed on her traitorous lips, remembering how close Eros had come to kissing her. </p><p>They’d been twirling to an ancient song of lute and harp, two warm, rosy colors in a rainbow storm of other gods and monsters. Eros had navigated them to the center of the dance floor and tucked her close. They swayed to a more intimate dance. His gaze searched hers with new intensity. <em> You have beautiful eyes, </em>he'd said<em>, eyes like… </em>Eros tripped on her too-long dress. Psyche’s slipper fell off as she righted herself. He knelt and grabbed her foot. A dawning recognition had fallen over his face when he picked up the shoe. It was not Ampelus’ but Psyche’s. Aphrodite had sworn no one would notice the slippers under the long skirt, but Eros saw. In the midst of the swirling silk of dozens of dancing strangers, in a moment of panic, she kicked off her other shoe and fled.</p><p>"Ampelus?"</p><p>Hearing his hesitant voice call out somewhere further back, Psyche took off again. Her dress sailed behind her with a life of its own. The giant crafted wings the children had made tugged at her shoulder blades, but she pressed on.</p><p>It was an instinct to run, always had been. Where was she going, anyway? She dashed away nervous tears. <em> Why </em> was she running? She had been content to hide, to flee, to follow another’s lead her whole life. Too long.</p><p>Not tonight. </p><p>Tonight she was transformed. The glow of torchlight ahead grew brighter as she approached. Her steps slowed.</p><p>After swimming in the lake that morning, the children had flitted and pushed her into Aphrodite’s room like mice on a mission. <em> You’re going to have fun tonight, dearie</em>, Aphrodite demanded. <em> I can’t go to the gala</em>, she’d hid her face in her hands. Eros was a bird of paradise and she was… <em> A bird may love a fish, but where would they live? </em>She’d peered up at her stern but loving benefactor. Aphrodite’s full, pretty lips spread into a dazzling smile. <em> Then we shall have to make you wings. </em> The children squeaked and sang and went to work.</p><p>Psyche was a woman of no consequence, barefoot and lost, but tonight she had wings. Perhaps instead of running, she could learn to fly.</p><p>She stopped at the end of a long, fairy-lit archway and turned around, seeing only the straight line of the maze and the solid brick wall of the clock tower at its end. Eros would find her soon enough, she was sure of it. She turned and padded forward.</p><p>Surrounding her, the maze opened in a perfect circle. Flowers of every color burst from pots and trees and trellises. The wind sang a shushing tune. Fountains and a tiny, decorative creek gurgled nearby. But it was her racing heart that pounded loudest when feet shuffled in the gravel behind her. She turned.</p><p>Eros stepped into the clearing. He was so beautiful it hurt to look at him, his kind features in perfect symmetry. His lips and brows drew tight together in confusion.</p><p>"Ampelus?"</p><p><em>GONG</em>.</p><p>The giant clock chimed in the distance, but Psyche kept her gaze on Eros. The vibrating echo shook her to her core. Instead of running, she waited.</p><p><em>GONG</em>.</p><p>She wanted him to see. Even though his gaze stayed riveted on her face as he stepped forward, two golden slippers in his hand, he still didn’t see <em> her</em>.</p><p><em>GONG</em>.</p><p>Eros knelt at her feet. The god of love. This ageless, deathless spirit of beauty and warmth. And she, a mortal of no importance and little courage, had enraptured him time and again. All she could do was stand and will him to <em>see</em>.</p><p><em>GONG</em>.</p><p>He lifted her foot and slid the shoe on. A smirk tilted up one side of his face as he murmured, “If the shoe fits.”</p><p><em>GONG</em>.</p><p>His gaze trailed up her shimmering dress, and he gasped. She reached out, the vibrant amethyst skin of a nymph was replaced by her own lovely brown. This was the skin he’d kissed every inch of.</p><p><em>GONG</em>.</p><p>Though only months had passed, it had felt like ages. Her nails brushed through his soft, curling hair. He fell speechless at the same moment Psyche finally found her voice. </p><p>“A person is more than what we see on the outside. Now do you see? A soul can be so many things.”</p><p>“Psyche.” His voice broke. Two fat tears broke free as he blinked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Say it again,” she whispered.</p><p>“I'm sorr-”</p><p>“My name.” She indulged and let her fingers trail down his face, over his cheekbones, tracing the bow of his lip. “Say it.”</p><p>“Psyche.” </p><p>She closed her eyes and exhaled. It was music. <em> Again, </em> she thought.</p><p>“Psyche.”</p><p>“Eros.” She opened her eyes. "My love." Through tears of her own, his face became a watercolor paradise.</p><p>“Psyche. My very soul.” He stood and crushed her against him, lips at her ear. His warmth was a looming, powerful thing. She had no choice but to melt against him. “In any guise I would love you, find you again. You saw me first as a monster, then a god. But I'm-"</p><p>“My lover. A son. A big brother.” She tickled his side. “And you see me now? Mortal and nymph.”</p><p>He tugged at her wings. “Angel. Butterfly. The sweetest, most gentle, of women. I see the truth now, my Psyche.” He smiled, and when they kissed, the salty taste of their tears was sweet. “A soul can be so many things.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Art by <a href="https://www.instagram.com/artlunawolff/">Luna Wolf</a></strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Credit where credit is due, beyond the obvious Cinderella parallels, a few dialogue bits were borrowed from the movie (as well as the costume, obviously). These include the "say it again" part and the "A bird may love a fish, but where would they live?/I shall have to make you wings" exchange. It's a really great movie, and I highly recommend checking it out!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. For more updates and thirsty content, I’m also on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mythisamirror">Twitter</a>. I’d love to hear from you any which way :)</p><p>Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014614">Burial Rites</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfreckledchild/pseuds/Mythological%20Freak">Mythological Freak (starfreckledchild)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>